1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window coverings, and more particularly, to fabric covered and fabric accented assemblies for enclosing and ornamenting the headrail of a window covering, for decorating interior window tops, or for accomplishing both of these objectives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of hanging window covering units have been proposed, and generally, these window covering units hang from a headrail constructed from metal or plastic. As these headrails are designed for structural adequacy, they are not usually aesthetically pleasing. Therefore, to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, it has become common practice to use a window top decorating assembly commonly known as a "cornice" or "valence" to conceal the headrail, and often times, to decorate the entire top of the window. Furthermore, in many cases, the aesthetic appeal of these decorating assemblies is improved by covering or accenting them with fabric or other thin material.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,991 to Boyd discloses a cornice assembly having a spring loaded, interchangeable tapestry cover for improving the aesthetic appeal of the frontal surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,421 to Basmadji et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,002 to Ashby, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,548 to Attal each disclose a cornice-type assembly consisting of a series of panels in which strips of colored fabric, plastic, or metal can be inserted to provide improved aesthetic appeal. Specifically, Basmadji and Attal disclose assemblies consisting of front and side panels having grooves along their upper and lower edges which accept and retain strips of thin material such as wall paper or fabric. Ashby teaches an assembly similar to that of Basmadji and Attal except that the side panels taught by Ashby are not equipped for accepting or retaining any type of decorating strips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,549 to Roberts discloses a fabric covered cornice-type assembly constructed from rigid plastic foam.
Although the decorating assemblies of each of these patents address the problem of concealing the headrail of a window covering unit or decorating the top of a window, each are subject to one or more of the following deficiencies: 1.) The physical structure limits the level of aesthetic value provided, 2.) The structure does not readily lend itself to being covered with a fabric: or other thin material, 3.) The structure does not readily lend itself to providing unique shapes and diverse sizes.
Specifically, the decorating assembly taught by Boyd does not have a structure that would allow it to be covered with fabric. As taught, this assembly is only suited to have its front surfaces covered with fabric. As a result, the edges and therefore portions of the backside, would be exposed. Furthermore, its physical structure significantly limits the shape of the portion of the assembly to be covered to rectangular. The decorating assemblies taught by Basmadji, Ashby, and Attal each have physical limitations that make them unsuitable for covering with a fabric. The first of these limitations is the front surfaces not being flat. This condition would cause unacceptable discontinuities in a fabric covering. Secondly, as taught, the structures of the assemblies do not readily lend themselves to providing any shape other than rectangular. Furthermore, the depth (i.e. overall thickness) of the front and side panels is far too thin to be considered a suitable or desired structure for covering with a fabric.